


Driving Down Cock Blocking Road

by anarchycox



Series: 20,000 Roads [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absurd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cockblocking, Fail sex, Fluff, M/M, Porn, so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times someone in the family cock blocked Dean and Benny and one time they didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adam

**Author's Note:**

> From the summary you can tell that this story will be 6 chapters long. They won't be too long, as I have a million other things on the go right now, but I came up with this idea and found it too amusing not to share.

If there was any way to smile around the ball gag, Dean would have been grinning. Adam was out at a party, and spending the night at his best friend's house, Mara and the twins were having a sleepover at Charlie's.  Emma wasn't due in from college until the morning. So it was the very rare instance of them having the house to themselves for a night. They were taking extreme advantage. They so seldom had the opportunity or the energy to break out the really fun gear, but tonight they were letting go.

It had started with a bath together, just in water cuddling. Slow hands brushing, Benny just constantly kissing the long faded claim mark on Dean's neck. It was one of Benny's favourite things to wash Dean's hair.  Dean hated that he had found a couple grey hairs, but Benny found massaging his scalp made Dean forget about it. Dean practically purred when Benny did this. Eventually the water started to cool and they got out. They dried each other thoroughly, gently, making sure to touch every square inch. Maybe while drying Benny's calves, Dean paused to lick his alpha's cock. Perhaps he sucked just the tip into his mouth, making Benny groan.

Still, Benny had plans for the night, and pulled Dean up.  They made their way to the bedroom, and Dean saw the gag and cuffs that Benny had put out.  He hummed, pleased. Benny always kissed each wrist before the cuff was snapped into place. He then spent a few minutes kissing Dean, licking into his mouth. He moved off, leaving Dean panting for air. He quickly buckled the gag into place, making sure that it wasn't too tight. Dean nodded an okay.

Benny then proceeded to do something he so rarely had time for these days - he worshiped his way down his omega's body. Dean's neck was even more sensitive than the average omega, and Benny spent his time grazing his teeth over Adam's apple, over collarbone.  Some dry kisses, some as slobbery as the dogs (those made Dean giggle around the gag).  He then worked his way down to the even more sensitive nipples. Benny had spent years trying to convince Dean to get a nipple ring, but was always turned down. He left subtlety behind and just bit down on the one nipple causing Dean to arch up on the bed, moaning around the gag.

"Too much?" Benny asked quietly. Dean shook his head no, pushing his erection into Benny to show how much he was enjoying it. Benny got down to work, laving, sucking, biting the nipples, the pressure, the pleasure getting to much for Dean, flushing his chest red, causing copious amounts of slick to pour out of him. Benny loved that smell.  He kept worrying one of the nipples with his tongue as he slid a hand down to tease Dean's soaking hole.

Dean whimpered around the gag. Benny was kind and started to work his way farther down. It was Benny's turn to lick at Dean's cock, Dean's hips restless, wanting that wet warmth to surround him when all of a sudden his cell rang, playing Adam's ringtone.

"Fuck! Come on!" Benny yelled. He touched a soothing hand to Dean's chest and answered rather briskly, "What Adam? What?" he barked.

"Heeeeeyyyyy Pops, how's it hanging." This was followed by a string of giggles.

"Aw crap." Benny sat up properly and hit the safety catch on the cuffs, freeing his omega mate. Dean sat up as well and took the gag off.

"Where are you Adam?" Benny asked trying for patience.

"You know, it's really bright in here, why's it so bright?"

"I don't know Adam, where are you that it's so bright?" Benny could hear lots of yelling in the background.

"Give that here," he heard, "Hey Dean?"

"Nah Jody, it's Benny." Benny reached for pants.

"Well, Benny it seems that a group of the boys decided to get drunk together, got a noise complaint, turns out that they all lied about who's house they'd be at and decided to have a little party. Got wasted, tore up the basement some, t.p.d the house." Jody was laughing at the relatively mild hijinks. "We're brought them in to scare them a bit, having all the parents pick the kids up, everyone will do 5 hours clean up around town and it will all be square."

"We'll be there in 20." Benny hung up and turned to Dean, explaining the situation.

"He's a dead kid walking Benny."

"For drinking and t.p.ing a house?" Usually Dean was chill about this kind of stuff.

"Nope, Jody seems to have that under control, nope I'm killing him for being a cock block."

*****

They were the last parents to arrive at the Sheriff's office. There was a line to sign out the kids.  The 5 kids were all sitting on a bench, slowly sobering up. A couple were contrite, a couple defiant, and Adam was cheerful.

"Hi Dad! Hi Pops!" Adam waved dramatically.

"Well, at least he's a happy drunk." was Benny's reply. Another parent glared at them, he just shrugged.

Dean marched up to Adam, incredibly serious. The other parents were all watching, they had all had a chance to yell at the kids and wanted to see the usually cool omega express the expected outrage for being called down to the sheriff's office.

Dean ignored everyone else, just looked at the bench. Adam's friend Joe flinched at the look on Mr. Winchester's face. Adam remained cheerful, "Hi Dad!"

"You said that already."

"Whiskey is awesome!"

"Jesus, you're a Winchester through and through." was Dean's reply.

Adam looked at his dad's face and tilted his head, "What's that red mark on your cheek there?" He was curious.

Dean grinned evilly.

"Cher, please don't." Benny had little hope that his plea would be answered. He was right.

"Well you see Adam. We had faith in what you had told us about your plans for the evening.  You tend not to lie to us, and you tend to be responsible." A couple of the other parents nodded, waiting for Dean to lecture. Benny tried to make himself smaller, and Jody realized something bad was about to happen. "Since you were out and the others were with Charlie, your Papa and I were enjoying having the house to ourselves."

Adam gasped, "Did you eat pie without us?"

Dean's grin grew worse, "Nope, we were having sex. Loud, uninterrupted sex. Well actually not too loud, I was gagged. That's the mark on my cheek, the buckle from the gag. Hmm, should check if the cuffs chaffed my wrists some." Dean made a show of looking at his wrists. "Nope, all clear. You're Papa is always considerate of me like that." He watched as Adam and his friends slowly turned pale at hearing about a parent's sex life. "Yup your Papa had me all revved up, was going to town, we were going to have a good nice slow fuck, the type where I'm aching for three days after. And now that's not going to happen, because you're coming home with us. You made me miss out on sex."

"Gross Dad, oh god, please stop." Adam said in horror. The other teens were all nodding in agreement.

"I could stand to hear a little more," was Jody's comment.

"I'm sure we have visual aids we could provide you with Jody!" Dean said cheerfully, making to pull out his cell phone. "You know we were just about to open the drawer that has the really good dil-"

"If I promise to never drink again will you please PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP TALKING!" Adam yelled.

"Deal."

Benny was a deep shade of red as he collected his Winchesters and left the building.


	2. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cock blocking. Silly, cranky boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place close to that first Halloween in Visits when Adam won the right to be Batman. So child Adam, none of the other kids have been born yet, Benny and Dean have been together less than a year.

Benny loved the fall.  He loved the colours changing, loved that even when it was sunny there was just this edge to the air. He loved watching people get ready for Halloween, he loved finding out that his mate was just a giant dork for Halloween. Dean was still pouting about losing the opportunity to be Batman to Adam, which just slayed Benny. All in all his life was pretty damn good.

That pretty damn good was even better today. The men were taking a long lunch. A very long lunch, the type where no one was actually expecting either man to show up back to work for the afternoon. Instead they were downstairs, music pumping out of the speakers, making out rather intensely. Benny was biting at his mating mark, Dean left a thorough hickey just below his name on Benny's neck. They had stripped off their shirts, Benny's suspenders were hanging down around his hips. It was a favourite look of Dean's.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Dean asked, a little nervous.  He had mentioned this idea awhile ago but didn't really think Benny would go for it.

"Yeah, cher, I'm okay with this." Benny replied kissing his omega again.

"Because you don't have to just because I'm curious. I mean it's not a big deal, I know it's not normal." Dean started to babble.

Benny cupped his omega's beautiful face, "Dean, you want to experience topping, I'm fine with that. I'm not saying it's going to be a regular thing, but you're curious, I'm curious. As to 'normal' whatever makes us both happy is normal. Got it?"

Dean smiled and flushed with pleasure. He nodded, thrilled as always with his perfect alpha.

They ditched their pants and underwear, Benny pausing for a moment to giggle at Dean's pumpkin socks. "Watch it, or I'll leave them on." Dean pouted.

Benny got to his knees and pushed Dean into a sitting position on the couch.  He slowly pulled the socks off, kissing ankle bone, nibbling at a big toe. Dean used the other foot to nudge Benny's shoulder. Benny winked and began to work his way up, stopping to kiss each knee, making his way to where Dean's erection stood, and to where the slick was slowly starting to seep out of his ass.

Dean sat up a bit, realizing something, "Wait, you're an alpha, you don't produce slick, we need like lube or something. Don't we?" Dean hated that he was killing the moment.

Benny just rubbed his hands up and down Dean's thighs soothingly. He then moved a finger to Dean's hole, swiping his finger around the rim, dipping just a bit inside. He then pulled his finger back and rubbed it against his thumb, "I think we have the something already at hand, don't you?"

"Oh." Dean's erection swelled to full at the thought of using his own slick to open his alpha up. Benny got up and climbed onto Dean's lap. Both smiled at the reversal of their usual positions. It was weird but also nice. Benny sucked on Dean's index finger and then dropped his hand down so that Dean's finger was dipping into himself. Then twisting the omega's wrist so that wet finger was brushing the alpha's hole. Dean circled the finger a bit before pushing in. He had fingered himself plenty, but it was so different to touch his alpha. It was dry, tight, and so damn hot. He pushed back and forth waiting for word from Benny.

"Don't worry about breaking me cher, have some fun." Benny nuzzled his omega's head, and pushed down onto the finger. Dean pulled out and collected more of his slick, this time pushing two fingers in. Both men groaned at the sensation. Dean copied motions that he had felt Benny do countless times. He had been so worried that Benny would hate this, but that clearly wasn't the case. They were both lost in each other and the moment. Dean couldn't wait to put his cock inside his alpha, and it was clear Benny felt the same.

*****

Sam pulled up to his brother's house in a rental car. He hoped what he was doing was okay, he really needed Dean. He didn't even know how the fight with Jess started, just that all of a sudden there was yelling and slammed doors and her saying they were done. All he could think was to run, to run to his brother who had always fixed things. He ditched class and flew last minute. He had stopped by the garage but Rufus had said Dean had taken the afternoon off. Sam drove to the house, and saw both their cars in the drive. He worried how Benny would react at seeing him, but just wanted Dean. He knocked and there was no response. He went around to Dean's work space, but he wasn't there either. He went back to the front and tried knocking again. When there was no response he tested the door and found it unlocked.  He walked in, stripping off his shoes.

He could hear music coming from the rec room downstairs and assumed that's why they hadn't heard him.  He headed down the steps.

*****

Dean and Benny were both breathing hard, both incredibly turned on.  "Just slick your cock up a bit cher, and then ease on in." Benny said.

He couldn't help but ask again, "You sure about this?"

Benny growled, "You get your omega cock into me, now, or I swear you won't be able to sit for a week."

"Yes sir." Dean replied. They adjusted their hips and Dean was just about ready to thrust home, nervous, excited, aroused beyond all belief.

"Hey Dean, I really need to talk - UGGGHHH!!!!!" Sam yelled, slapping a hand over his eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK SAMMY!" Dean yelled.

"Give me a good reason not to kill you Sam." Benny yelled in frustration.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, oh god am I sorry. Jess and I had a really bad fight." Sam explained, turning his back while still covering his eyes.

Benny and Dean both looked down at their waning erections, really disappointed.

"Why didn't you just call?" Dean asked still pissed at the lost moment.

It was a small voice that replied, "I needed you."

Dean sighed, he was helpless to that voice. He looked at Benny in apology. Benny nodded.

"Go upstairs, give us a minute to get dressed, then we'll sort it out." Dean said.

"K" Sam trudged up the stairs.

Neither Dean nor Benny said anything as they got dressed.

Dean and Sam drank and talked through the night, helped sort out Sam's issues, figure out a way to make up with Jess.

It was 1am and countless beers later when the topic came up. "So ummm were you guys, you know..." Sam began awkwardly. 

"What about to finish having awesome sex, yes we were." Dean was still a little annoyed about this.

"But it looked like you were going to..." Sam couldn't believe his drunk mouth.

"What fuck Benny, yeah I was."

"But you're an omega."

"Yeah"

"He's your alpha."

"Wow, Stanford is getting their money's worth out of you."

"Shut up, you know what I mean, that's not normal."

Dean froze a little at those words. He knew he had been asking too much of his alpha.

Sam realized he said something not quite right, "I mean, if that's what you want that's cool, whatever floats your boat right. It's just alpha's aren't really designed to take it, right?"

Sam was just making it worse.

"Well actually they can, just have to work them open more, use lube, be careful. We did research, watched porn. It seemed worth trying." Dean explained, defensive.

"Right. Sorry, just don't get why that would be fun for Benny."

"It's called a prostate, bitch. Look it up." Dean left Sam alone.

He ran into Benny in the hallway. Benny immediately pulled his omega in close. "He's wrong, I was having lots of fun. We do what's right for us." He sniffed his omega, could smell the nerves, "We'll revisit that again when you're ready, okay?" Dean nodded. They went to bed and cuddled.

The next morning Sam sat collapsed at the kitchen table. Benny was heartless, banged pans, ran the blender. Dean was still sleeping it off.

Sam forgot himself for a moment and growled a little at Benny. Benny slammed the cast iron skillet onto the burn. Sam gulped, nervous.

Benny looked at the younger man, "It took a good bit of time for Dean to ask for that, and you fucked up the moment, and then proceeded to fuck with his feelings about it. Any progress you and me made over the summer gone now. You don't ever get to make Dean doubt what he wants."

"Please don't kill me." Sam asked.

"Nah, brother, one day I'll do worse than kill you." Benny smiled evilly.

****

Sam had been back in Stanford for a couple weeks and he and Jess had made up, and everything was back to normal.

He was reading his history textbook when Jess came through the door with a box. He wasn't really paying attention.

"Hey I got a package from Benny." she said.

"That's cool." Sam said not really hearing her.

He heard her tearing paper before the words actually registered.

"Oh god, don't open it!" he yelled to late.

"Huh," was her response to the contents. She looked at Sam, "Did you know they make pumpkin spice lube?"

She tilted her head, "Do you know why Benny would have sent me lube and a rather large strap on?" She picked up the toy, let it swing in the air and watched as Sam turned red. He mumbled something and ran.

She grinned, she really had to remember to send Benny a thank you card.


	3. Mara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be a little funny, but mostly just sweet. Also warning for dealing with the realities of parenthood. The twins have been born, but it is still a few more months before Emma shows up in their lives.

Pam had given them the all clear for sex a few weeks ago. Dean had gone on birth control.  They were 98% sure they were done with kids but didn't want to take permanent measure just yet. They were theoretically happy about the all clear, it had been months.  The twins had put enough strain on Dean's body that they had stopped full intercourse in month 7, though there had been touching and kissing until the last couple weeks. When they got the go ahead they were just too damn exhausted to even think about sex. The twins didn't sleep at the same time for the first couple months, Mara was jealous of their attention.  Adam was a huge help, but they didn't want to overly rely on him, it wasn't fair.

So most nights were about power naps, and if they were lucky a quick hand job. Finally though the twins started sleeping 4 hour stretches and Dean felt less abused and worn down. He closed the door to the twins room, check on everyone else. It was 2am and the other two were asleep.  He took as silent steps as possible making his way to their bedroom. Benny was in bed, reading glasses on, reading reading Her Majesty's Dragon. Years ago Dean had recommended it, and he loved that it became one of the alpha's comfort books, easy to pick up when waiting for the omega to return to bed.

They were tired but not completely wrecked, and for the first time in awhile Dean was horny. He turned on the baby monitor but on low and stripped out of all his clothes and jumped under the covers, curling around Benny.

Benny smiled and put his book down, took his glasses off. He kissed Dean, "Well now cher, shouldn't we get some sleep?"

Dean lightly punched him before throwing his arm across the older alpha's chest hugging him tight. "Sex is the best sleep aid. Want you, alpha."

"I can get behind that." Benny said and Dean snickered at the phrase, burying his head into Benny so that the noise wouldn't carry. "Dork." Benny added.

"You love it." Dean replied. The hand that was on Benny's chest journeyed downward. Benny wasn't hard yet, and Dean just cupped him, loving the feel of his mate.  He slowly started moving his hand back and forth and up and down. Benny sighed in pleasure, he had missed Dean's touch. It didn't take long at all for Benny to get hard. He twisted a bit so that he was facing Dean on the bed and they kissed and nuzzled, and rolled their hips together so that hardness brushed hardness.

Benny could smell Dean's slick and smiled, that scent was one of his favourite things. He made to work his way down Dean's body, but Dean stopped him. "We might not have time for you to have your usual fun, you should just stretch me a bit."

Benny pouted, "but I like eating you out." Dean kissed his nose, "I know, but next time. Been long enough since we did this, even with all the slick I'm pouring, need you to prep me some."

"Fine," Benny sighed, disappointed, but understanding. He began to work his fingers into his omega, and cheated a little by pulling them out and licking them clean.

"Cheater." Dean said. Benny ignored him.

"How do you want this, cher?" Benny asked when Dean was ready.

"Hmmm, I'm just go to lie here and let you have your way with me." Dean rolled onto his tummy near the edge of the bed, one hand dangling off.

Benny went above him and eased himself down, careful not to squish Dean, but also wanting to feel close. His chest brush Dean's back, and with a slow roll and thrust he mounted into his omega. Both men moaned at the feeling, one missing for so long now. Benny gave them both a moment to adjust dropped his head so his mouth was against the mark on Dean's neck. Dean wiggled a bit to signal his okay and Benny began to thrust in and out.

They were both panting, moaning, and it wasn't long before Benny was getting ready to push all the way in, to seat his knot into Dean. Both men were so lost to sensation, they didn't notice anything different until Mara said, "Why are you squishing Daddy?"

Both men froze and opened their eyes. There standing two feet away from the bed was Mara in her Star Wars p.j.s clutching her Wonder Woman teddy bear.

"Ummmm..." Dean couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily their bottom half had been covered by a sheet, so Mara hadn't seen too much.

Benny tried to subtly pull out of Dean, Dean whimpered at the loss.

Benny sat up, pulling a pillow over top himself, "We were just cuddling sweetheart." Mara began to suck her thumb, "Don't baby girl." He reached over pulling her thumb out of her mouth, kissing it and putting it down, "Now what are you doing up?"

"Tummy." She said.

Still holding the pillow, Benny slid off the bed and crouched in front of his daughter. "Not feeling great?" He held his hand to her forehead, it was a little warm. "We can get you some gingerale, maybe -" Benny didn't have a chance to finish the sentence before Mara threw up all over herself and the pillow covering what used to be an erection.

Benny just shut his eyes and sighed. Dean choked on his spit he wanted to laugh so bad.

"Not a word dumbass." Benny said out of the side of his mouth.

Mara started to cry, "Swear jar Papa." She puked again. Benny looked at the mess of the two of them.

"Come on baby girl, you and me are going to have a shower and Daddy will clean up the mess." He stripped off Mara's dirty pajama top and not caring dumped it directly on his omega's head. That stopped the laughter. Benny bundled up his girl and headed to get them cleaned up.

Dean grabbed the dirty clothes and dirty pillow throwing them in the wash. He brought clean sleepers to the bathroom for everyone along with some gingerale. The two men tucked their girl in. Mara fussed and they both sat on the ground beside her bed, making up a magical story about a brave and fierce princess and all three fell asleep.


	4. Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your dad is always your dad no matter how old you get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to be less porny as it will be mostly from the outside perspective. Christmas at Bobby's, Emma's second year with the family.

"I don't get it." Bobby grumbled, his eggnog having tipped the scale to mostly rum.

"What's to get Grandpa?" Adam asked hanging upside down off the couch.

"This isn't exactly a feel good Christmas movie."

"I don't know, there are cute cuddly things, the hero saves the day..." Emma explained cheerfully; Bobby may have slipped her a spiked drink when her dads weren't looking.

"What happened to White Christmas or Miracle on 34th Street?" Bobby was offended, "Gremlins? Really?"

"Hey it's big kid movie time, now that the other three are in bed.  And we watched classic Rudolph with them." Adam said munching on popcorn.

"Yeah and we had to listen to Mara's rather detailed and disturbingly feasible plans for how to use the misfit toys to stage a coup of Santa's Workshop." Bobby shook his head.

"She has blueprints at home, along with a power point." Emma added.

"Why did I let you all into my house again?"

"Ahhh, you love us. Besides Die Hard is up next, that's yours and Dad's favourite." Adam sat up a little woozy from the blood to his brain, and the rum Emma had in turn slipped in his drink.

That comment was what made Bobby realize something, "Where the hell did they get to anyways, Dean said he was just going to stretch his legs and Benny said he was checking on all the others."

Emma and Adam giggled. Bobby sighed and moved the eggnog away from the teenagers.

Bobby grumbled some more and hoisted himself out of his chair. "I'll go hunt those idjits down, you guys finish your creepy movie. Keep an ear out for the twins and Mara if they wake up."

Bobby left the living room.

"Should we tell him?" Adam asked.

"Nah, if he couldn't figure out what they went off to do, then it's on him what he ends up seeing.  We all have suffered, his turn." They turned and watched a gremlin explode.

*******

Near as Bobby could tell Dean and Benny weren't in the house. It was a nice night out, clear, cold, but one of those bright Christmas card nights.  He thought maybe they just stepped outside to have a moment. He opened the back door and saw two sets of footprints heading off the porch and through the yard.

He wondered why the hell they had headed out to the work shed at this time of night. He grabbed his coat off the hook and followed the trail. He saw that the lights were indeed on in the barn and opened the door.  The work lamps were on, casting small shadows, pockets of light, pockets of dark. He then heard a squeaking noise and followed it. There was a moan and some swearing and it was then that Bobby realized what was happening.

"Oh for god's sake." Bobby swore. He walked up to the Mustang that he was repairing and slammed his hands down hard on the hood, shutting it with a ringing clamor. 

"Son of a bitch." He heard Dean call from the back seat. There was a thump as someone clearly fell over in the back seat.

"You have exactly five minutes to haul your asses back into the kitchen!" Bobby yelled storming out.

"We're dead." Benny said zipping up his pants.

Dean just nodded.

*******

Emma and Adam heard the kitchen door open and shut. They peeked into the kitchen and saw a very cranky Bobby.  They looked at each other and made sure to stay very quiet and hidden behind the almost closed sliding doors. They listened as the kitchen door opened again and realized it was their dads shuffling in.

"Sit your asses down." Bobby said. Emma could just see two chairs he had lined up.  She watched Dean and Benny slump into them. They refused to look at Bobby.

"What you 10, sit up straight." Iron entered their spines.

"Now, what were you two idjits thinking? You left all your kids alone to go make out?" Bobby was pacing.

"Hey they were with you! They were safe." Dean protested.

"Yeah but did I know that? No, what if something had happened and I didn't know where you were? I didn't know I was responsible for all of them."

Benny had to admit Bobby had a point, "Sorry Bobby, you're right."

"I expect more out of you Benny."

"Hey," Dean complained.

"Oh what, tell me that wasn't your idea." Dean smiled sheepishly at Bobby's comment.

"Also, you're now in your thirties Dean, Benny you're facing the far side of mid-forties, how was that even comfortable, it's 10 degrees out! That barn is only so insulated."

Benny started to answer.

"I ain't done yet." Bobby interjected.

Benny ducked his head.

"We were all supposed to be having a good family time, which was your idea Dean, but no, you guys had to go act like horny teenagers. You couldn't wait a couple more hours til everyone was in bed and could have slipped down to the basement shelter to have your fun. No you had to have it all now, immediate gratification. Well that just won't do. Dean -"

"Yes sir?" Dean responded quickly.

"You are on dish duty for the rest of Christmas, including Christmas dinner, where you will have no help." Dean wanted to protest, but it was knee jerk to not argue with that particular face.

"Benny, you are our errand bitch for the rest of the visit.  Anyone forgets something, needs something you have to drive and get it. That means you're pretty much dry for the rest of the week."

"Yes, sir." Benny said glumly.

Bobby ran a hand down his beard, "Good, stupid idjits.  Now let's all go back in and watch those ugly green things get blown up."

"Sorry Bobby." Dean said, sounding like he did when he was 8 and in trouble.

"Yeah sorry Bobby." Benny added, embarrassed as all hell having been caught by his father in law.

"I know boys, just don't be so stupid will you?"

Both nodded, chastised.

Bobby headed back to the living room letting his voice carry ahead, "Oh and you two are both in charge of cleaning the bathrooms and kitchens for eavesdropping on your dads." Adam and Emma fell over each other trying to make it back to the couch at this pronouncement.

Bobby sat in his chair and drank his nog - a dad's job was never really done.

 


	5. James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh our sweet, dear, clueless James.

James had been with Paul for almost a month now and was reveling in the young alpha. His heat was due in another five weeks or so and they had every intention of forming a bond, maybe even getting pregnant. They knew it was fast, but for them it felt right. Until then though they had lots of lazy and wonderful sex.

It was early but they had both woken up and decided to take a shower together. James smiled and sank to his knees in front of his alpha. Paul, so quiet usually, growled and said get to work. James happily leaned forward and licked. He started to work his way down Paul's cock, ready to give a thorough blow job, as the warm water poured over them when a thought and a memory slipped into James' mind. He pulled off and the young alpha whined.

"Oh crap! I gotta make a phone call." James yelled dashing out of the shower. He threw on a towel and still dripping ran to the phone. He dialed his dads.

Dean picked up, "What happened, who's in the hospital or jail?" His voice groggy and James realized it wasn't even 7am yet.

Still he started to babble, "Everyone's fine, nothing bad, I just realized...I'm so so sorry, I was an idiot, I didn't know, didn't mean to...I'm sorry Dad, tell Papa I'm sorry to..."

"James, baby boy, deep breath. Now tell me what you are sorry about."

******

"Hey look my tooth is super loose, I bet we can yank it out! Mara said we should use pliers, should we use pliers?" James, aged 6, asked walking into the bathroom. He saw that both his dads were in the shower, Dad on his knees and Papa standing. Papa quickly turned his back and James giggled at seeing his father's butt.  heehee Butt.

"That's great kid." Dad sounded funny, like he had a sore throat.

"Are you helping Papa wash his feet?" James asked curious.

"Sure, that works." Dad stayed crouched, "How bout you go wait in the kitchen and we'll see about getting at that tooth."

"K" James walked out wiggling away.

******

"Hey Papa.  Papa, Papa, I had a bad dream." James, 8, pushed at his Papa's shoulders. Dad was cuddled into Papa, moaning. Maybe he was having bad dreams to, maybe that's why it looked like Papa's arm was moving so much, he was trying to shake Dad awake. Papa stilled so James tried again. "Papa, I'm scared, they were three eyed monsters, who spoke in funny up down talk like they do at Moondoor and there were blood oaths and vengeance cries and I don't want to be a sacrifice. Can you come keep them away?"

He heard Papa sigh, "Sure baby boy, I'll be right in to scare off the bad things."

"Okay, you should also put your sleep shirt back on, it's cold out, that's what you said."

He saw Papa nod and went back to his room, clutching his foam sword ready for battle.

*******

"Hey Dad, Dad, my bike chain broke, can you fix it?" James, 12, came storming into the kitchen, pausing at the sight of his dad bent face down on the counter. "What you doing, that's a weird place for a nap?"

"Umm, my back felt a little funny, this stretched it out nicely." Dad said, voice a little choked. James just shrugged, Dad was so weird.

"Where's Papa?" James asked. He heard a thunk on the ground. "What's that?"

"Oh nothing, nothing...my foot just twitched, hit the cupboard. You go outside and I'll be right along to fix the bike."

"Thanks Dad." James ran out to wait impatiently.

*******

"Hey Papa! Dad! You'll never believe it!" James, 20, ran into the house. He had moved into the apartment about Rufus' garage last year wanting his own space.  He hadn't wanted to leave town, so he was taking online courses while working on his writing. He was busy holding a piece of paper, looking at it in awe, so he missed the furious scramble off the couch.

"Look I actually sold that short story my agent was shopping around. She said they viewed my talent as promising and depending I might be able to get a book deal! Isn't that amazing!" James tilted his head, "Why is your shirt undone Dad." Another squint, "And your pants Papa?"

"Oh just spilled some stuff, was just ditching the clothes to clean them." Before James could comment about not seeing a spill, his Papa exclaimed, "That is great news, your first sale, soon you'll be climbing the best seller lists. Baby boy we are so proud of you. Let's have some pie to celebrate."

His dads were just so damn sweet.

*******

"I am so sorry I am just the biggest cock block that ever lived. And those are just the examples I could think of off the top of my head, I'm sure there were more, you know how bad I am at this kind of thing." James apologized thoroughly.

But then he thought about it, "Wait, with the way you raised us, so matter of fact about sex and education and all that, why didn't you ever tell me what was going on?"

Dean sighed, "Because of all the kids, you were the one to exist so much in their own little world, we didn't want to break that innocence." James thought he understood.

"What brought all this on anyways? Because if you think about it, this is one weird ass conversation to be having?" Dean asked.

James blushed, "Well, Paul and I were...you know...and it just brought one of the memories up and they all sort of flooded in."

There was a pause, and then he heard his dad try desperately not to laugh, "James, stop for a moment and think.  Do you just cock block yourself?"

"Oh crap." James hung up on his dad's laughter and ran back to the bathroom, to where his alpha was waiting.


	6. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys finally get uninterrupted happy fun time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a lot of fun writing these chapters, they totally refreshed me for my two other long fics. Thanks for reading and your comments. You all are the best ever.

Dean was pouting, again. They had just finished up a call with Emma and she wasn't making it home this weekend either. They were happy that she was settling in so well to college but it had been five weeks and she hadn't made the two hour trek home yet. Dean wouldn't in a million years admit that he was bummed that his first little one had fled the nest so well, but Benny knew he needed a distraction. So he enlisted the help of Ellen and Charlie and Gilda, and had Adam distract Dean that Saturday morning so that he could pack a couple bags.

It was just after lunch when the women all pulled up. Benny greeted them. They had lucked out that it was one of those beautiful falls days, sunny and just warm enough.  He lead the women into the house and Ellen called out in her whiskey voice, "So who wants a camp out tonight?" All the kids cheered. "We have blankets and sleeping bags, and s'more fixings and ghost stories and a couple things we aren't telling your dads about." 

Dean was confused.

"Kiss the kids bye cher, we're out of here." Dean did as his alpha asked, still unsure. They headed out and Benny pushed Dean into the driver's seat of the Impala. "Get us to Saint Paul Dean, we got us a night off." Benny kissed his mate, "We're going to have some fun - alone."

"Oh!" Dean kissed him back and got them the hell out of dodge.

They drove into the city windows down and music blaring. Benny gave directions once they were closer, and Dean soon realized where they were headed, "Babe, are we going to the hotel that we went to the first time we did it?"

"Maybe," Benny turned a little red.

"Awww, such a romantic alpha." Dean teased just a little, it was actually incredibly sweet.

They checked in and then went for a walk, poking into shops, stopping in a park, and eventually eating dinner. Benny asked if Dean wanted an after dinner drink and he decided nah, they could have something in their room.  They walked back to the hotel hand in hand, sappy and as always rather in love.

When they got back to their room Benny offered to order them some champagne to which Dean snorted, "Dude I've been, like, a sure thing for what 10 years now? Chill." Benny grinned and pulled the requisite whiskey bottle from the one bag.

"Want to get tipsy and fuck on every available surface in the room?" The alpha asked. That sentence alone was enough to get some slick to eke out of Dean.

"God, I fucking love you, Benny." Dean grabbed the bottle and took a deep swallow.

"That ain't going to be the only thing you swallow tonight cher." Benny was feeling positively lecherous. Dean quite approved.

They settled in on the couch to make out and drink.

An hour later, both we're feeling...loose, half the bottle empty, lips numb from alcohol and pressing copious hickeys into each other's necks and shoulders. They were stripped down to their underwear and sporting aching erections.

"Shall we move to the bed?" The alpha asked.

"Nope I'm good." Dean replied. He stood and pulled down his boxers. Benny could see the slick glistening on his thighs, the red of his erection. He moaned when Dean loosely fisted his hand around that erection and started to pull. He watched the omega run his finger over the head collecting the precome and using it to ease his grip. "Sit back babe." Benny happily obliged. Dean knelt and slowly pulled off Benny's underwear, his alpha cock heavy enough that it didn't bounce up, but rather sat there, waiting for a touch, for a lick, for something.

Dean however figured they had plenty of time for that later and he swung himself up and onto Benny's lap, positioning himself carefully and with a steady push down seated his alpha inside him. God it felt good. He quickly paused though.

"What's wrong cher?" Benny asked, concerned the omega had hurt himself.

Dean grinned, "Listen."

Benny wrinkled his brow.

"No kids, no phone calls...nothing. It's just you and me." He tilted his head down to kiss the older man, "Awesome."

"Awesome." Benny agreed when the omega let him catch a breath.

Dean began a slow roll, moving himself up and down on Benny. Benny let his hands loosely clasp Dean's hips, not taking charge, just resting there to feel the skin. "Next round I'm going to eat you out, cher. Lick up your slick until your practically dry. So hungry for you babe." Benny growled.

Dean laughed a little, "Outside heat and rut when was the last time we had the opportunity to go twice in a night?" He pushed down, wincing just a little as his alpha's knot got seated inside him.

Benny couldn't help but buck up a little at the feeling, "Can't remember, just know that tonight, I'm going to destroy you." Their rhythm grew quicker, neither interested in drawing it out. Soon Dean fell over the edge and Benny happily followed.

When they were coherent Dean said, "Man got to remember my knees can't take sitting like this anymore, waiting for you to go down." Benny kissed the younger man and twisted them so that they were lying across the couch, stretched out. Dean nuzzled into his alpha, "You always take such good care of me." He yawned. "Nap now, fuck more later."

Benny hummed in agreement and drifted off as well.

*****

Benny woke a little stiff a few hours later with a desperate need to pee. He thought about being subtle, but it was Dean, and subtle didn't work when the omega was asleep. He simply tilted his hips and pushed his mate to the floor. He laughed when Dean didn't even wake up, the combo of whiskey and sex always knocked him out. He went to the bathroom and realized that his back was stiff from sleeping on the couch, the price of nearing fifty. He decided to hop into the shower. He set the shower head onto the heavy strip paint pressure and let it ease the ache in his lower back.

He was humming to himself when the door opened. Dean took a leak and then joined his mate, "I seem to have woken up on the floor." He lightly complained. Benny shrugged unrepentant. He pulled his omega under the spray kissed him thoroughly.

"Ready for round 2?" Benny asked hopefully.

"After I get a decent massage." Dean said turning his back. Benny happy agreed, he did so love touching his omega when they were surrounded by steam and water. Too soon the water started to drift to cooling off so they left the shower, toweling off. Benny grabbed Dean's hand and took him to the bed.

"I believe I made you a promise earlier." Benny said.

"Hmmmm, I'd hate to see you have to go back on your word." Dean stretched himself out, "Snack away babe."

Benny did, starting at the top and worked his way down. These days they so rarely had the time to go slow and Benny was going sloooow. Dean was getting restless, aching, anxious. Benny was just hovering around his belly button and Dean was a little embarrassed at the pudge three kids and getting older had left there. He hated his stretch marks. Benny knew this, and made sure to kiss each silvery line to show Dean just how damn gorgeous he was. "My beautiful Dean, my fucking amazing omega, you are perfect and so damn sexy. I want you every damn time." Benny sucked a mark onto Dean's hip.

"Will you just eat me out already? Get your damn tongue into my ass, alpha." Benny laughed at the command, but did as he was told.

Benny licked at the rim, gathering the slick onto his tongue. He couldn't count how many times he had done this over the years, but it was always incredible. He lapped away, loving his mate's moans. His mouth and beard grew wet with Dean's arousal and Benny just kept pushing for more until Dean yelled, "Yup, knot me now, need to come, want to do it with you inside me."

"I have been inside you." Benny explained, kissing his way up Dean's chest.

"Really semantics lessons now? Cock, my ass, they should meet." Dean tugged on Benny's hair.

"So poetic." Benny murmured.

"I'll compare you to a summer day later, sex now!" God but he loved his bossy omega.

Benny turned Dean around and over and Dean dropped his head, raised his ass so he was presented. Benny couldn't resist a little more teasing and pushed a couple fingers into Dean, twisting, brushing his prostate. Dean let loose a fairly impressive growl and Benny switched fingers for his throbbing erection. It was hard, rough, and perfect, both men shouting when they reached completion.

This time when they passed out, it was for hours.

********

They didn't wake until 10, appreciating the chance to sleep in. Dean ached in way he hadn't for a long time. He was very happy with that ache. Still, he didn't want to leave their friends too long at the mercy of their children, so he reluctantly woke his alpha. They had a sleepy, easy shower together and got dressed and packed their bags.

Dean kept wondering why Benny was looking at the time. "Check out is not for another hour babe, we've got plenty of time." He kissed his alpha, thoroughly, "Thank you. I needed this break, I needed you." He finally admitted, "I'm missing Emma."

"I know cher, but she's happy, growing up." Benny hugged his younger mate.

Dean cuddled in, and tried to subtly drop his hands down to Benny's ass. "We do have an hour, want to add in quick hand jobs?" he asked.

Benny growled a little, worn out, but maybe willing to try, forgetting why he kept looking at the clock. Dean was just about to open his alpha's pants, when there was a knock at the door.

"Oh come on, we're not even home! No one should be bugging us yet." Dean grumped. He stalked over and opened the door.

The first thing he said was, "You hair would look better if it was purple not green."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Love you too Dad. Now feed me brunch."

He hugged his girl tight. Dean looked at his alpha, who smiled at his family.

"What're you doing here Sweet Pea?" Dean asked, not choked up.

"It goes both ways you know." Emma replied.

"Huh?"

"Dad, I'll always come when you call." Okay so maybe one tear fell from Dean's eye.

Benny grabbed the bags, grabbed his mate and daughter and headed out for some food. He was damn hungry after last night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to do straight porn, but you know this family won't let me escape without some feelings too.


End file.
